The relationship between alcohol use during pregnancy and infant outcome has been studied intensely in recent years and constitutes a major area of concern. However, prospective study designs have been rare and adequate sample sizes difficult to achieve. This prospective study will assess alcohol use during each trimester of pregnancy, and infant outcome at birth and eight months postpartum. Unique features of this proposal include the addition of measures of mother-infant interaction and infant behavioral and developmental characteristics. This study will: (1) Assess drinking and other habits of women at the end of each trimester, and at two points postnatally. (2) Examine the infants at delivery, 2 weeks and 8 months of age with respect to physical, behavioral and developmental characteristics. (3) Measure maternal attitudes toward the pregnancy and mother-infant interactions at delivery, 2 weeks and 8 months postpartum. (4) Evaluate the psychiatric symptoms of the women at these times, focusing on depression, anxiety, hostility and self-esteem. It will be possible to analyze the effect of drinking by trimester of pregnancy and by different time periods within the first trimester. Careful assessment of sociodemographic characteristics, psychiatric symptom levels and other drug use will enable us to measure the relationship between alcohol use, alcoholism, and infant outcome while controlling for these factors. This will allow us to begin to separate the direct teratogenic effect of alcohol use from the contributing effects of other factors that accompany heavy alcohol use.